Try Sleeping With a Broken Heart
by Ms.SwantonBomb
Summary: Love is a four letter word as is fear, as she fears love...


Try Sleeping with a Broken Heart  
90210

**(A/N: This story is completely fictional. Also, I kill off my favorite character. Please read & review!!)**  
_  
Even if you were a million miles away  
I could still feel you in my bed  
Near me, touch me, feel me  
And even at the bottom of the sea  
I could still hear inside my head  
Tellin' me, touch me, feel me  
_  
She didn't want to think about it. It hurt her too much. One minute he's kissing her and the next he's walking around with some **flawless** blonde. She lay in bed trying to force herself to sleep, but nothing works. Her mind is too occupied. She's thinking about him again.

_And all the time you were tellin' me lies_

Did he even like her in the first place? Is it possible that her was just trying to get in her pants? Yeah, that was probably it. He just wanted sex. Nothing more, nothing less. How could she allow herself to really fall for that _bastard_. Now here she is, trying to sleep with a broken heart. She just wished that he felt the same way...that he felt her pain.  
_  
So tonight, I'm gonna find a way to make it without you  
Tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you  
I'm gonna hold on to the times we had tonight  
I'm gonna find a way to make it without you_

All Silver needed was something to get him off of her mind. She didn't want to think about him. It hurt so much. He was a _**liar**_. A boldfaced liar. He gorgeous liar . . . if only he wasn't the way he was, they could've been a **really** strong couple. Probably even unbreakable.

_Have you ever tried sleeping with a broken heart?  
Well, you could try sleeping in my bed_

Silver wanted Teddy to feel hurt just as bad as she did. She wanted him the feel the fire and the rage that burned through her. She just wanted him to feel her pain.

_Lonely, own me nobody ever shut it down like you  
You wore the crown  
You made my body feel heaven bound  
Why don't you hold me  
Near me, I thought you told me  
You'd never leave me_

She felt like a complete idiot. She trusted him and let him steal her heart. But after he stole it he threw it on the ground and stomped on it with his big boy feet.

_Looking in the sky I could see your face  
And I know right where I fit in  
Take me, make me, you know that I'll always be in love  
With you  
Right til the end  
_  
That's when the tears came, she knew that she couldn't handle her emotions. She felt like she couldn't make it through t he night without him, but there had to be a way...

_So tonight, I'm gonna find a way to make it without you  
Tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you  
I'm gonna hold on to the times we had tonight  
I'm gonna find a way to make it without you_

What was that way, though? Silver felt like she had an idea...even though it would make everything fall apart.

Anybody could've told you right from the start  
It's about to fall apart  
So rather than hold on to a broken dream  
Or just hold on to love  
And I could find a way to make it  
Don't hold on too tight  
I'll make it without you tonight

Silver got up off the bed. She was going to make it through the night without him . . . without anyone but herself. . .  
She pulled out a blade from her drawer. She took a deep breath and wiped her eyes before dragging it across both her wrists. She began feeling lightheaded......and then she flew to Heaven . . .without him.

_So tonight, I'm gonna find a way to make it without you  
Tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you  
I'm gonna hold on to the times we had tonight  
I'm gonna find a way to make it without you_

**The End**

Try Sleeping with a Broken Heart  
90210

pairings: Teddy/Silver  
_  
Even if you were a million miles away  
I could still feel you in my bed  
Near me, touch me, feel me  
And even at the bottom of the sea  
I could still hear inside my head  
Tellin' me, touch me, feel me  
_  
She didn't want to think about it. It hurt her too much. One minute he's kissing her and the next he's walking around with some **flawless** blonde. She lay in bed trying to force herself to sleep, but nothing works. Her mind is too occupied. She's thinking about him again.

_And all the time you were tellin' me lies_

Did he even like her in the first place? Is it possible that her was just trying to get in her pants? Yeah, that was probably it. He just wanted sex. Nothing more, nothing less. How could she allow herself to really fall for that _bastard_. Now here she is, trying to sleep with a broken heart. She just wished that he felt the same way...that he felt her pain.  
_  
So tonight, I'm gonna find a way to make it without you  
Tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you  
I'm gonna hold on to the times we had tonight  
I'm gonna find a way to make it without you_

All Silver needed was something to get him off of her mind. She didn't want to think about him. It hurt so much. He was a _**liar**_. A boldfaced liar. He gorgeous liar . . . if only he wasn't the way he was, they could've been a **really** strong couple. Probably even unbreakable.

_Have you ever tried sleeping with a broken heart?  
Well, you could try sleeping in my bed_

Silver wanted Teddy to feel hurt just as bad as she did. She wanted him the feel the fire and the rage that burned through her. She just wanted him to feel her pain.

_Lonely, own me nobody ever shut it down like you  
You wore the crown  
You made my body feel heaven bound  
Why don't you hold me  
Near me, I thought you told me  
You'd never leave me_

She felt like a complete idiot. She trusted him and let him steal her heart. But after he stole it he threw it on the ground and stomped on it with his big boy feet.

_Looking in the sky I could see your face  
And I know right where I fit in  
Take me, make me, you know that I'll always be in love  
With you  
Right til the end  
_  
That's when the tears came, she knew that she couldn't handle her emotions. She felt like she couldn't make it through t he night without him, but there had to be a way...

_So tonight, I'm gonna find a way to make it without you  
Tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you  
I'm gonna hold on to the times we had tonight  
I'm gonna find a way to make it without you_

What was that way, though? Silver felt like she had an idea...even though it would make everything fall apart.

Anybody could've told you right from the start  
It's about to fall apart  
So rather than hold on to a broken dream  
Or just hold on to love  
And I could find a way to make it  
Don't hold on too tight  
I'll make it without you tonight

Silver got up off the bed. She was going to make it through the night without him . . . without anyone but herself. . .  
She pulled out a blade from her drawer. She took a deep breath and wiped her eyes before dragging it across both her wrists. She began feeling lightheaded......and then she flew to Heaven . . .without him.

_So tonight, I'm gonna find a way to make it without you  
Tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you  
I'm gonna hold on to the times we had tonight  
I'm gonna find a way to make it without you_

**The End**


End file.
